justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Oishii Oishii
|artist = Wanko Ni Mero Mero |year = 2016 |dlc = Classic April 27, 2017 (NOW) VIPMADE November 24, 2016 (JDU) |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |mode = Duet |dg = -/ |alt = VIPMADE (Italian Exclusive) |nogm = 3 (Classic/VIPMADE) |mc = Caribbean Green/Light Orange |pc = Mountain Meadow/Trendy Pink-Wisteria |audio = |gc = / |lc = (VIPMADE) |pictos = 94 (Classic/VIPMADE) |kcal = |dura = 3:14 |perf = Shirley Henault (P2) Lorenzo Ostuni (VIPMADE) |nowc = Oishii OishiiVIP (VIPMADE) }}"Oishii Oishii" by Wanko Ni Mero Mero is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic P1 P1 is a floating greenish-azure creature with two thin rabbit-like ears, a mint bluish colored belly, two big black eyes, and a smile. Its arms are a light white color, and it has two gloves; a black one on its left hand, and a golden one on its right hand. It is legless and can levitate. Its gender is unknown. P2 P2 is a girl with long pink hair, a gold hat with green circles, a gold tank top, a green glove, an aqua and red belt, a light purple skirt with candy patterns, aqua and dark pink striped leggings and pink ankle booties, and gold-yellow tank fur at the top. Oishii Coach 1.png|P1 Oishii Coach 2.png|P2 VIPMADE The coach of the VIPMADE routine is Italian YouTuber Lorenzo Ostuni, better known as Favij. He has short brown hair, he wears a black headband, a blue jacket with white sleeves, black and white shoes, and dark red jeans. Background The routine starts with a pink background containing a fuchsia star that gets covered in other stars and jellies. Then, it switches to a candy field with anthropomorphic sweets with ecstatic facial expressions. These sweets include a candy apple, circular swirly pops, small yellow suckers, and twisted lollipops. On the side are cakes and blobs of gelatin that hop. After the scenery comes forward, a row of striped candy pieces slide to the left on sliced candy wheels. Afterwards, the background becomes comprised of a large pink star, which is covered up by blue candy slices. During the bridge, there are two backgrounds separated by a white lightning bolt: the left side shows vegetables and a broccoli, while the right side shows some cakes and a festoon, along with green flowing lollipops and a bigger red-and-white lollipop. After the last chorus, the field is replaced by a candy road with other jellies and candy canes on the sides, along with jumping chocolate cakes and a big ice cream in the background. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic and VIPMADE routines, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: *'P1:' Wave your hands in opposite directions. *'P2:' Wave your hands in opposite directions while looking right with your right foot sticking up. OishiiGM.png|All Gold Moves OishiiOishiiGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists Oishii Oishii appears in the following playlists: *Eastern Inspirations *Sweet Beats *Kawaii *Beats from the Far East *All Songs K-R *Duet *Beats from the Far East *Duet *Unlimited F-J Trivia General *''Oishii Oishii'' is the second song by Wanko Ni Mero Mero in the series. **It is also the fifth song composed by Tom Salta in the series.https://www.tomsalta.com/just-dance *'' '' is the second song in to have a VIPMADE routine, after Cake By The Ocean. *"Oishii" (美味しい) translates to "yummy", "tasty", or "delicious". Classic *'' '' (P1) is the fourth coach in the series who has no visible legs, after Ghostbusters (P4), Speedy Gonzalez (P2), and Under the Sea. **P1 is also the second coach not to have legs at all, after P4 from Ghostbusters. **It is also the first to have a special pictogram style for the legless dancer, having a ball-shaped pictogram body. *P1 s pose on the cover is recycled on the coach selection menu; the only difference is that the picture is slightly rotated leftwards. **Along with Je sais pas danser, this is the only case in . *P1 and P2s routines were recorded separately. This is proven by a scene of the Masterclass in E3 2016, which shows each performer dancing alone. **It is also proven by the VIPMADE version, in which P1 and P2 dance in two different sides of the screen. *The background from Birthday can be seen in a part of the routine. **Another background, which is inspired by the vegetables from PoPiPo, can be seen. *In the beginning of the song, when P2 swings her arms, her glove glitches from mint green to magenta. *Even though the coaches perform the Gold Moves by swinging their arms in a semicircular motion, moving them up and down (as shown in the pictogram) also rewards with points. *The background for the routine reappears in Don’t Worry. *A sticker of the candy apple in the background can be unlocked in by dancing to Fancy three times. VIPMADE *The Classic pictograms slide on a solo bar and, because of this, they are more squashed horizontally. **As of an unknown date, the VIPMADE pictograms are now solo copies of P2 s pictograms that have been recolored dark red with green arrows, and the background has been updated to resemble those of s VIPMADE routines. *In the preview gameplay, the song is credited as "Oishii". Gallery Game Files Oishii.png|''Oishii Oishii'' OishiiVIP_Cover_Generic.png|''Oishii Oishii'' (VIPMADE) oishii cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) oishiivip cover albumcoach.png| album coach (VIPMADE) Oishii_Albumbkg.png| album background Oishiioishii_banner_bkg_35.png| menu banner oishii map bkg.png| map background Oishii_cover@2x.jpg| cover OishiiP1Ava.png|P1 s avatar 200544.png|P1 s golden avatar 300544.png|P1 s diamond avatar OishiiP2Ava.png|P2 s avatar OishiiPictograms.png|Pictograms Oishii photobooth.png|P2 on Photobooth In-Game Screenshots OhisiiMenu.png|''Oishii Oishii'' on the menu (8th-gen) Promotional Images oishii promo image.png|Promotional image found on Wanko Ni Mero Mero s Instagram account Behind The Scenes Oishii_p1_bts.png|Behind the scenes of P1 2017 kawaii dancer bts.png|Behind the scenes of P2 Sketch_OISHII.png|P2 s concept art Others Oishii_Oishii_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Oishii_Oishii_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Oishii Glitch.gif|P2 s glove glitch FB_IMG_1479384452615.jpg|Favij with his VIPMADE version Videos Official Audio Oishii Oishii (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Oishii Oishii - Gameplay Teaser (US) Oishii Oishii - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Oishii Oishii - Wanko Ni Mero Mero - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance Now - Oishii Oishii - 5 Stars Oishii Oishii - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Oishii Oishii Oishii Oishii - Just Dance 2019 'VIPMADE' Just Dance 2017 Oishii Oishii (VIPMADE Favij) References Site Navigation es:Oishii Oishii tr:Oishii Oishii Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Japanese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Wanko Ni Mero Mero Category:Songs by Tom Salta Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Shirley Henault Category:Songs by Reni Mimura